Quidditch
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: Hogwarts is selected to play in the wizarding schools trophy but only one team can play... who will be picked? about Harry and Draco only one can be Seeker... What no one knows is that Hermione has a hidden talent... DRAMIONE rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I've done a super mad uploading spree today and this is another addition to that :) This story is one of my favs and I hope u like it :) I quite like the new take on Hermione in the laters chapters I'm writing and I really hope you'll like her too :) Let me know what you think I always love reading your reviews and changing the story around them :) VaM xx**

She was a disgusting, lowlife, stupid, bitchy, filthy mudblood who didn't deserve to walk the same halls as him but it drove him mental that he couldn't take his eyes off her. He hated how she was all he thought about, it drove to him to brink of insanity that every time she walked into the room all he could do was stare at her as his heart pounded against his chest.

Draco frowned and risked a glance over at Hermione closing his eyes as he saw her smile at something Ron had said. Jerk.

He was a pompous, stuck up, know-it-all, pureblooded, arrogant ferret who didn't even have the right to be at this school and she hated how she wanted to see him every single day. She couldn't stand that he was the only thing she really cared about. She despised that every time he walked into the same room as her, her breathing sped up and she felt her heart melt at the sight of him.

Hermione scowled and slumped further in her seat as this accrued to her. She looked over at the blonde Slytherin only to growl and look away as Pansy fawned over him. Bimbo.

She tried to tune into what Professor Flitwick was saying but found it virtually impossible. Draco Malfoy wouldn't leave her head and Harry and Ron hadn't shut up about the stupid Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match tomorrow.

"Do you think we'll win?" Ron whispered as he lent forwards to talk to Harry who was sat on Hermione's other side.

"Of course mate! We can beat Slytherin!" Harry whispered practically leaning over Hermione to talk to Ron.

"What about Draco?" Ron whispered again mentioning the one person who was better than Harry at Quidditch.

"I can beat Draco, he's a dewb" Harry chuckled, Hermione's eyes hardened at this and she lost her temper.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" She shouted shoving them both back into her seats. The whole class fell silent as the normally quiet and perfectly attentive bookworm swore. "Nobody gives a damn what you think about Quidditch! Just because someone's better than you at it does not mean you get to blabber on for a whole hour! Will you please shut up so I can hear something other than your damned voices!" She fumed before flopping back into her seat and turning her eyes back to Flitwick. "Sorry Professor you can continue" She smiled and the whole class gapped at her as the small man spluttered before continuing.

Harry and Ron stared at her with open mouths until she arched an eyebrow and they quickly turned to face the front.

Draco watched with a grin on his face, Hermione had guts and she was bloody hilarious! Grinning he looked over at Blaise who was in a bout of silent laughter which only widened his grin.

Hermione smiled despite herself and continued to fantasise about Draco Malfoy in peace.

Hermione walked into the hall only to see banners literally everywhere. 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' 'SLAUGHTER THEM SLYTHERNIN!' 'CATCH THE SNITCH HARRY' 'DESTROY HIM MALFOY' littered the walls she rolled her eyes and made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Mione!" Ginny greeted enthusiastically as she bounced on her seat.

"Hey Ginny, good luck for today" The pretty brunette smiled and Ginny squealed in excitement.

"I can't wait!" She shouted and Hermione recoiled slightly before sitting down and grabbing a slice of toast.

"Mione!" Harry cheered fighting his way through the flocks of people all cheering him on and greeting her with a huge grin.

"Hi Harry, hope you play well" She nodded finishing her toast as Ron dropped into his seat grinning widely.

"This is amazing! It's like being famous!" He grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.

"I'll see you at the match!" She called as she walked over to the door. She risked a glance over at the Slytherin table only to see a similar thing to the Gryffindor table. She rolled her eyes, Malfoy would love this.

Finally she walked out the Great Hall and pulled her bright red coat tighter around her. Sighing she decided to go for a walk.

She shivered as the cool morning air bit against her face but let her feet lead her around the grounds anyway. Soon enough she found herself standing in front of the black lake her arms folded over her chest. She frowned as she saw something by the Quidditch pitch. Walking around the lake she made her way over until she saw a shock of platinum blonde hair.

Draco Malfoy was lying on his back in the middle of the pitch. She frowned even more; surely Malfoy would be in the great hall soaking up all the attention. Taking a risk she walked across the gravel until she reached him. His eyes were closed and he looked, to her at least, like a Greek god. His perfectly sculpted cheek bones, gorgeous plump lips and dark eyelashes called out to Hermione.

Sighing she closed her eyes and tilted her head back just soaking in the atmosphere around her.

"Granger?" Malfoy's voice asked and her eyes snapped open her head shooting to look at him.

"Malfoy! I... I... I'm sorry I was just..." She trailed off unable to come up with an excuse to explain what she was doing. Draco let out a sigh and got to his feet. "I'll... I'll just go." She hurried.

"It's alright Granger." He announced picking up his broom that had been resting next to him as Hermione froze. "You're presence relaxes me." He told her without meeting her eyes. Hermione blushed and hid her smile from him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked after a moment and he simply shrugged.

"I've had enough of everyone making this match out to be some massive event; it's just a Quidditch game." He admitted and she let a small smile grace her lips, this time letting him see it.

"Me too." She whispered and he sighed mounting his broom.

"I'll be back in a moment I'm just gunna fly a couple of laps." He told her before zooming off. Hermione stood and watched him letting her imagination take over...

_She was stood in the grounds of Malfoy Manner, in the middle of their Quidditch pitch. Draco was circling above her._

"_You want a ride luv?" He shouted down to her and she let out a giggle._

"_Don't be silly!" She called back as he laughed and swopped low to the ground before pulling back up into the air. _

_She watched as her life swopped in the sky and didn't think she could be happier. Looking down she saw the ring on her finger and smiled closing her eyes._

Malfoy gently touched down next to her and couldn't help but smile at her own smile.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered hoping to catch her in the middle of her daydream. The sound of his voice seemed to make her smile even more before her eyes wondered over to him and widened dramatically.

"Oh!" She jumped a good foot in the air making him laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised and Hermione stared wide eyed at him "What?" He frowned getting uncomfortable.

"You said sorry to me." She whispered and he shrugged propping up his broom and stretching out his muscles. She let a soft smile settle on her face as she watched him, he caught her eyes and smiled back taking a step forwards. She was drawn to him and followed his lead stepping forwards too.

Suddenly there was an almighty cheer and they both spun around to see the whole school pouring out the doors of Hogwarts and making their way towards the pitch. Neither Hermione nor Draco had moved but when they turned back to look at each other they blinked and hurriedly backed away.

"I'm gunna er... go get ready" He hurried and she nodded still backing away. Just as he was about to disappear into the changing rooms Hermione called out his name.

"MALFOY!" He spun to face her his broom in hand and an eyebrow raised. "GOOD LUCK!" She smiled and he grinned at her before walking inside.

Hermione took up her seat next to Neville smiling at him as she did so.

"Harry and Ron are so gunna win!" The boy cheered and Hermione nodded absently. Within seconds the game had started and Hermione found her eyes glued to the blonde haired boy in green. Frowning she shook her head and looked over at Ron who was manning the goals a little shakily. Hermione looked around the rest of the pitch and smiled at her friends.

Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as Beaters, Ginny as a Chaser and Ron as Keeper. Harry was of course Seeker, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were the other two Chaser's making up the Gryffindor team.

Hermione then turned her attention over to the team in green and felt herself smile. Draco held a much stronger captain stance than Harry, even as he looked for the snitch he still watched his players. Draco was of course the Seeker and the only person in history to catch the Snitch before Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were the teams Beaters and known for their cruelty. Miles Bletchley was Keeper and was a lot straighter on his broom than Ron. The teams Chaser's were made up of Pucey, Vaisey and Warrington.

She watched as Ginny snatched the Quaffle from Pucey's grasp and spun around soaring off in the other direction. Hermione clapped madly for her friend pleased that Ginny was doing well. She was also quite relieved that Ron didn't have to defend goal as he looked like he was about to puke.

Draco raised an eyebrow as the red head girl shot off towards the Slytherin goal, she was good.

"Vaisey! Warrington! From the right and hang behind Goyle!" Draco called out and his Chasers instantly pulled back dropping behind the Beater. Ginny spun around and threw the Quaffle through the left hop letting out a woop as it flew through.

Just as she Angelina was about to grab the Quaffle Warrington dropped out from behind Goyle and snatched it out the air.

Andrew and Jack growled at this their temper getting the better of them. Draco continued to issue instructions to his team all the time watching Harry and scanning the area.

"Jack!" Andrew called out and waved his bat; Jack winked and took off to the other side of the pitch. Hermione watched along with everyone else trying to work out what the Gryffindor beaters were planning.

Suddenly a bludger was launched at Andrew who swung at it hard sending it sailing to Jack who smacked it even harder. Hermione's eyes widened horrifically as she worked out the bludgers path. They'd sent it sailing straight towards Draco and he was oblivious as it was coming at him from behind.

She let out a shriek before leaning forwards.

"MALFOY! LOOK OUT!" She screamed and the blonde spun around just in time to swing to the side the bludger missing him by a mere centimetre.

Hermione sighed in relief leaning back once again only to realise that EVERYONE was looking at her. She frowned then shrugged her shoulders.

"That was a foul move and I will not be associated with that kind of behaviour!" She announced folding her arms adamantly.

Draco stared at her for a long moment his liquid silver eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. She felt the blush crept into her cheeks and she let a little smile settle on her lips.

That was when he saw it, the little flutter of gold right next to her ear he grinned wide and shot forwards. Her eyes widened dramatically as he came towards her and she let out a little yelp. His hand shot out and stopped just next to her head. His face was inches from hers making her breath quicken and her cheeks flush.

He brought his hand to just in front of her face and opened his fingers. She gasped as she saw the small gold snitch resting neatly in the middle of his palm. At first she just blinked then a smile tugged at her lips and she beamed up at him making him laugh and sore into the air the snitch held above his head.

"DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! UN-BLOODY-LIEVABLE! SLYTHERIN HAVE ONE THE MATCH!" The unbelieving commentator's voice called out over the loud speakers. Harry froze and spun to look up at the grinning Slytherin.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly.

Ginny held the Quaffle above her head about to launch it through the middle goal then sighed as she saw Draco.

"Bloody hell" She muttered tucking the Quaffle under her arm with a defeated sigh. Ron was reeling off a stream of profanities unlike anything Hermione had ever heard and Andrew and Jack looked very pissed.

The Slytherin's stared cheering and Hermione couldn't help but grin, she looked around at the disappointed people around her and tried to look sombre. She did feel bad that all Ginny's efforts had gone to waste.

**Hope the first chapter didn't disappoint too mcuh :P I'm working on the next chapter now and I really like some of the characters in it :) I hope you will :) VaM xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this chapter is really all about the game Quidditch but I like it i'm sorry if its a little boring :S xx**

Dinner that night was mayhem when she walked in the entire Slytherin table was chanting Draco's name cheering and banging their goblets. The Gryffindor table looked like someone had died and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't look much happier. Well actually the Ravenclaw table didn't look all that fused by the day's events.

Hermione walked over and took her seat next to Ginny wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Don't be sad Gin you played amazingly." Hermione smiled and Ginny let out a tiny smile looking at her friend.

"Thanks 'Mione" She replied reaching up and squeezing her friends hand. Hermione looked up and saw Draco laughing at something Blaise was saying ignoring everyone cheering for him. She let a smile cross her lips and this did not go un-noticed by Ginny. "So..." The red head grinned and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" She asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Nothing Mione" She giggled.

Suddenly Dumbledore was stood up at the lectern and coughed lightly; the noise was magnified and echoed around the room. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the headmaster.

"I have some fantastic news!" He announced with a broad smile "Hogwarts has been chosen to participate in the under 18 Qidditch championship!" He grinned and people instantly started whispering "Yes, yes settle down there is more" He instructed and quite fell once again. "Only one team will go forwards which means that we will only send our best players so you will not all be from the same house" He smiled and the silence turned deadly until an outburst struck.

"WHAT!"

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH THEM!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M PLAYING QUIDDITCH WITH A SLYTHERIN!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR GRYFFINDOR!"

"QUIET!" Dumbledore ordered and reluctantly the students stopped talking.

"Madame Hooch is going to run a vigorous selection program so anyone interested should go to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning at 6:00am sharp. Selection will run all day and maybe through to Sunday depending on how things go." He instructed and the excited buzz returned as Dumbledore sat back down.

Ginny let out the loudest squeal Hermione had ever heard. The brunette winced and plugged her ears as Ginny continued to squeal. Finally when the red head ran out breath Hermione removed her hands tentatively.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Ginny gasped and Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her pie. "Hermione do you know what this means!" The read head squealed and the brunette shrugged.

"That you get to play even more Quidditch than you do now?" She guessed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Noooooooo" She sighed rolling her eyes "Every single player on the England Quidditch team won the under 18 Quidditch championship! We could get selected for the ENGLAND TEAM!" Ginny screamed and Hermione winched once again.

Harry butted into their conversation talking so fast that Hermione gave up trying to listen and turned to her dinner.

Hermione woke up late the next morning and was not surprised to find the Gryffindor common room deserted. She dressed in her black jeans and plain white T-shirt before throwing on her long red coat and walking down to the Great Hall.

There was no one there, not a single soul. She gaped at the piles of untouched food littering the tables and rolled her eyes. Grabbing an apple she turned on her heel and headed down the to the Quidditch pitch.

The place was completely packed, the stands were full and a good hundred people were stood on the pitch brooms in hands. Hermione sighed and walked over to the edge of the pitch watching the show as she took a bite of her apple.

"So is that clear? There'll be no hard feelings?" Madame Hooch asked and all the entrants nodded. "Excellent I think we'll start with the beaters" She smiled and the beaters stepped forwards.

Hermione inspected the entrants, of course there was Crabbe and Goyle. Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke, the Gryffindor beaters, where there as well along with Bradly who played for Ravenclaw. Hermione's eyebrows shot up as Lavender Brown stepped forwards and she had to hide her smirk.

Hermione knew full well who the best of them all was and that was Crabbe and Goyle, their tactics were something to be questioned but boy could they hit a bludger. Sitting down she waved Ginny over and the grinning red head bounded over.

"Who do you thinks gunna win?" Ginny asked as she dropped onto the ground next to Hermione. The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny who giggled and nodded her head. "Yeah I know, I know, Crabbe and Goyle" She laughed and Hermione grinned.

"What the hell is Lavender doing?" Hermione whispered as the blonde girl mounted her broom and took shakily to the skies. Ginny snorted as she watched before turning to Hermione.

"I think she just wants to be popular" Ginny shrugged watching as the young woman nearly fell off her broom. "But Merlin knows this is not the way to do it, she's going to kill herself." She announced and Hermione couldn't help but agree.

Suddenly the bludger flew at Crabbe who gave it an almighty whack sending it Lavenders way. Hermione's eyes widened as Lavender held her bat as the ball made contact with the blonde she tumbled backwards off her broom the bludger not even slowing. Screams echoed around the pitch as the girl fell towards the ground.

A flash of blonde whizzed past Hermione and Ginny, and Lavender landed in the lap of Draco Malfoy who hovered a good 10 feet off the ground.

Cheers and claps echoed around the pitch as he set her on the ground and the girl proceeded to faint, Draco was instantly flooded with cooing girls and Hermione frowned upset by this turn of events.

His eyes somehow managed to find hers and she let a smile slip onto her face he shrugged and sent her a wink making her blush as he led the group of giggling girls away. Ginny looked from Draco to Hermione and back again.

"Did Malfoy just..." She trailed off shaking her head not believing her own eyes.

Finally Madame Hooch had whittled the Beaters down to Crabbe, Goyle and Kirke. She told them all to be ready for her next call and sent them to the side of the pitch.

"Chaser's!" Madame Hooch called and Ginny got to her feet nervously. Hermione smiled, Ginny was the best Chaser she knew, the red head had nothing to worry about.

Most people were trying out for Chaser's as there were more positioned to be offered so along with Ginny there was Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson all of the Gryffindor seekers. Demelza Robins, Alicia Spinnet and Dean Thomas where the other Gryffindor's trying out and each was very competent on a broom. Pucey, Vaisey and Warrington, the Slytherin Chaser's were stood there along with the Slytherin reserve, Montague. The Hufflepuff Chaser's Cadwallader and Zacharias Smith were also trying out along with the Ravenclaw Chaser Rodger Davies.

The Chaser tryouts lasted a lot longer than that of the Beaters but people kept dropping out. Soon enough the Chasers left were Weasley, Bell, Johnson, Warrington, Smith and Davies.

Hermione had already worked out the best it was obvious from the way they were playing. Ginny was by far the most talented followed closely by Davies and Smith. Hermione was disappointed for Angelina and Katie, they were good friends of hers but they were simply failing to keep up.

"CHASER'S! COME DOWN! Madame Hooch ordered and they all gracefully touched down. Hermione glanced at her watch and decided to pop back to the Great Hall to get some more to eat hoping she didn't miss too much.


	3. Chapter 3

_Really sorry I haven't updated in ages guys! I've been really really ill I'm still in and out of hospital at the moment but so I don't know how the updadting is gunna go but I hope I can get back into the swing of things soon. I hope you like this chap and let me know what you thinks. Thank s guys xxx_

When the brunette got back she saw Ginny and walking over to her.

"What I miss?" She asked and Ginny looked at her. "Oh God what happened?" She asked making Ginny sigh.

"Chaser tryouts went great! Angelina, Smith, Davies and I get to come back but well... Keeper tryouts didn't go so well." She admitted and Hermione sighed... Ron.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well Ron, Cormac, Miles Bletchley and Summerby all tried out but no offence to them but they were ALL shite" She whispered and Hermione sighed. She knew that the school didn't have a good Keeper, ever since Wood left Quaffles had just been flying through.

"God Ron's going to be gutted." Hermione whispered back and Ginny sighed nodding her head. "What's happening now?" She asked and Ginny looked to the crowd around Hooch and grinned.

"Seekers!" She whispered excitedly and Hermione grinned, this was the tryout that everyone had been waiting for.

Harry was stood smugly at the front, Malfoy was on his left looking, well quite board actually. Cho Chang was there, Ravenclaws Seeker, Cedric Diggory was there as well, the Hufflepuff Seeker, but that was it. No one else dared tryout for Seeker they knew they didn't stand a chance up against these four.

"Right! Here's how it's going to work you're all going to fly up and I'm going to release the Snitch I'll do this twice and the first two people to catch it will go into the final." Madame Hooch announced and the Seekers nodded mounting their brooms and flying into the sky.

A few seconds later and the golden Snitch was released Hermione instantly lost sight of it and sighed as the four players scanned the pitch restlessly. She looked up at Malfoy and jumped as she found him staring down at her; she blushed and ducked her head making him grin.

Suddenly the blonde Slytherin shot into a nose dive and the other three quickly followed after him but it was too late Malfoy already had the Snitch grasped firmly in his hands.

The cheer from Slytherin was so loud that Hermione actually covered her ears. Malfoy grinned and came down to hover by Madame Hooch handing the Snitch back to her she smiled and took it.

"Alright! Well done Malfoy!" She called and then released the ball again. Hermione frowned when Malfoy didn't come back down and turned to Ginny who just shrugged too absorbed in the game to talk to Hermione.

Draco leant back on his broom casually his eyes once again fixing on Hermione; she tilted her head to one side making him do the same. Her chocolate curls tumbled over one shoulder and she saw him smile at this.

Suddenly he was coming towards her the rest of the Seekers instantly did the same assuming he'd spotted the Snitch again.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and waved madly towards the approaching Seekers, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Gin I CAN see them" She hissed and Ginny meekly let go of her arm. Malfoy grinned at her as he suddenly pulled up and soared backwards over the other Seekers heads and plucked the Snitch from right above Harry.

The Slytherin's were ecstatic and roared with excitement.

"Wow" Hermione whispered and Ginny gapped.

"I'll see your wow and raise you a bloody hell" She commented and Hermione snorted before the four Seekers touched down.

"What happens now? Draco was the only one to catch the Snitch?" Hermione whispered and Ginny shrugged staring at Madame Hooch who was looking at Draco with a smile.

Hermione sat in her room all alone staring at the cupboard on her side of the room. Sighing she rubbed her temples and got to her feet walking over to the door. Taking a deep breath she flung the doors open and took out the Firebolt that rested inside. It was no ordinary Firebolt Hermione's name was carved in gold up the side and it was custom built for her small frame.

She delved back into the cupboard and grabbed her Keeper's gloves smiling at the embroidered HG on the backs. Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs and shoved them back into the cupboard just as the door opened.

"Mione? You coming to dinner? Madame Hooch is gunna announce the team!" Ginny shouted ecstatic and Hermione laughed before following her friend out the room casting one last fleeting glance at her cupboard.

"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" Harry grumbled and Ginny sighed patting his back as Hermione sat next to Ron who looked just as miserable.

"Cheer up Harry we don't know who's won yet, you too Ron" She encouraged and they both nodded looking slightly happier.

Dinner was eaten in a tense mood until Madame Hooch got to her feet and everyone fell silent.

"I know that you're all dying to hear what I'm about to tell you" She chuckled and everyone groaned.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Malfoy shouted out and everyone laughed murmuring their agreement.

"Very well... Chaser's!" She began and Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand squeezing tightly.

"Ow! Gin, circulation!" Hermione squeaked but Ginny didn't hear her.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Madame Hooch announced and Ginny screamed she jumped from her seat and screamed making Hermione laugh loudly. "Yes well done Miss Weasley, Rodger Davies!" Madame Hooch smiled and Ginny spun on her heel sprinting over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbing poor Rodger in a bone crushing hug "And finally Zacharias Smith!" Madame Hooch called and Ginny turned to find Smith but he was already up and running to the red head. She flung her arms around the Hufflepuff and they jumped in a circle together. "The Beaters are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!" Madame Hooch announced and the Slytherin boys just looked at each other before grinning. "And our Seeker..."

The hall fell deathly silent again and Ginny crossed her fingers chanting in her head _Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter. _

Hermione on the other hand closed her eyes, crossed her fingers and began chanting something different in her head _Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

"Draco Malfoy!" She called and Hermione's eyes snapped open a grin on her face she instantly caught Malfoy's eye and he grinned madly at her. Harry slammed the table with his fist and cursed madly under his breath.

"As for our Keeper we have not yet decided... once this decision has been made I will announce who will captain the team" Madame Hooch nodded and then sat down. The chosen Hogwarts team looked at each other... Ginny Weasley, Rodger Davies, Zacharias Smith, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy then all 6 of them looked around the room for the possible 7th member of their team.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before smiling at Ginny and finishing her dinner.

_Thanks guys please R&R xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D I hope you like this chapter, this is far as I have got today so I hope you like it and maybe have some ideas on which way you think it should go from here on out :) thanks guys xxx**

Hermione woke up ridiculously early that morning and grabbed her broom and gloves before sneaking out to the Quidditch pitch. She mounted the broom and was overwhelmed by the sense of rightness that flooded into her. She pulled on her gloves and took off smiling as she lent forwards and picked up sped her deep chocolate hair flying out behind her.

Draco rolled out of bed the world still a bit blurry to his sleep deprived eyes; he grabbed his broom and stumbled to the Quidditch pitch. When he finally got there he stopped dead in his tracks and squinted up at the dark sky.

Someone was on the pitch already, no one was ever here at this time in the morning. He stared up at the player in slight awe; it had been a very long time since he'd seen someone fly so well. He watched for a long moment then did a double take, that hair, that perfectly curly deep mocha hair, that petit shapely body. No, it's couldn't be. But the more he looked the more convinced he was that this flyer was the girl he'd been crushing on.

Mounting his own broom and grabbing the Quaffle he'd carried all the way from his room he flew up towards her. Yup it was most defiantly Hermione Granger.

She spun in the air doing a gracefully back flip then a beautiful summersault Draco's mouth literally dropped open. She spun one more time and ended up facing him she was about to speed off round the pitch when her eyes landed on him and she screamed. She pulled the broom up soaring high, quickly he followed after her.

"Hermione! Hermione wait! It's me! It's Draco!" He called and suddenly she stopped dropping down to his level.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She accused and his eyebrows shot up.

"You can fly!" He exclaimed and she looked down.

"Oh yeah" She nodded and he gapped at her.

"You can fly this well and all you can say is oh yeah?" He scoffed and she shrugged.

"Why on earth didn't you try out for the Hogwarts team?" He asked and she blushed looking anywhere but at him.

"I didn't think I'd make the cut" She whispered and his eyes widened before he saw her gloves.

"You're a Keeper!" He exclaimed and she blushed looking at the gloves. She nodded and he grinned flying closer to her. "Will you goal keep for me while I practice my shooting?" He asked and her eyes widened for a moment before she nodded and flew towards the goals. Draco grinned and followed her down.

She hovered gracefully in front of the centre hoop and he threw the Quaffle hard at the right one Hermione darted over and caught it effortlessly before lobbing it hard to the other end of the pitch. Draco took off after it but when he got back Hermione wasn't there shrugging he threw the ball towards the centre hoop, she shot out of nowhere and snatched the Quaffle out the air tossing it from hand to hand she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that all you've got Malfoy?" She grinned and he smirked as she tossed the Quaffle back to him.

It continued like this for a good 20 minutes Hermione only letting one of his shots through which she claimed he cheated at anyway.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Draco swore as he caught his breath she just giggled and shrugged. "I'm serious about this you should try out for the team." He announced and she blushed shaking her head.

"Try outs are already half way through" She sighed and Draco stared at her.

"Come on Hermione please? There's not a decent Keeper in the lot of them... Please?" He begged and she sighed.

"Well... I guess..." She began but she didn't get chance to finish because Draco whooped loudly and flew to her pulling her off her broom and swinging her in a circle sitting her carefully on his own broom. She blushed a light pink and snatched her broom out the air as he took them both down to the ground.

Hermione's eyes widened as she walked into breakfast a few hours later and saw Draco bent down next to Madame Hooch as the two of them talked in hushed whispers. She flushed a light pink before hurriedly sitting down next to Ginny who still hadn't stopped grinning. As Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and took a large bite Madame Hooch and Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her.

She gulped and blinked up at them as Ginny looked up expecting them to be talking to her.

"Miss Granger could I have a word?" Madame Hooch asked and Hermione nodded smiling at a bemused Ginny before getting to her feet and following Hermione and Draco from the room. They walked all the way down to the Quidditch pitch where Hermione's broom was hovering mid air. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy has informed me that you're quite the keeper." She grinned and Hermione flushed once again as she looked down at her feet.

"Well... I can fly" She shrugged modestly and Draco snorted raising an eyebrow at Madame Hooch who grinned.

"Can I see?" She asked and Hermione nodded before whistling and her broom shot to her side. She mounted with grace and took off...

Hermione giggled loudly as she and Draco lay flat on their backs in the middle of the Quidditch pitch a good hour later.

"That was so much fun" Hermione laughed and Draco chuckled along with her.

"Madame Hooch was certainly impressed" He grinned and Hermione blushed.

"You don't suppose I stand a chance at being on the team do you?" She asked and Draco laughed.

"I think you may already be on it." He replied before getting to his feet and leaving a stunned Hermione to think about what he'd just said.

By the time lunch rolled round Hermione was buzzing, she wanted nothing more than to be on the Hogwarts team but she was too nervous to even think about it.

"Mione" Ginny grinned as the brunette sat down next to her.

"Hey Gin" Hermione smiled back as she grabbed a ham sandwich.

"What did Madame Hooch want this morning?" Ginny asked as she bit into her steak and chewed thoughtfully. Hermione gulped as her brain whirled trying to work out if she should reveal her hidden talent to her best friend. Just as she'd made up her mind Madame Hooch coughed loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm pleased to tell you all that I have decided who the Hogwarts keeper will be!" She announced and there was a collective gasp.

Ron paled and gripped the edge of the table.

"You'll get it Ron" Ginny encouraged crossing her fingers and thumping her brother on the back. Hermione bit her lip nervously, no one was here to comfort her, no one knew. That was when she looked up and the molten silver eyes of Draco Malfoy landed on her. He smiled reassuringly at her and she let out a breath suddenly feeling better.

"Hermione Granger!" Madame Hooch grinned but no one said a word.

"Huh?" Ginny frowned turning to look at the gorgeous brunette.

"Hermione Granger what?"Ron shouted up to Madame Hooch.

"Hermione Granger is the Hogwarts keeper!" Madame Hooch replied and all hell broke loose. Hermione beamed brightly turning o her friends to celebrate but unfortunately that was not the reaction she received.

"She HATES Quidditch!" Ron protested loudly.

"She can't even play!" Harry shouted still sore about not getting picked. How could they pick Hermione over him! Hermione didn't even play.

The brunette felt tears prick her eyes when suddenly she was picked up and whirled around in a circle. She pulled back to see the grinning faces of Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Hogwarts team.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed before attacking the brunette in a hug, squeezing so tightly Hermione had some serious difficulty breathing. "You're on the team! You're on the team! You're on the team!" She squealed happily and Hermione laughed as she was finally released and allowed to breathe.

Hermione grinned and wrapped her arm around Ginny as the red head did the same and they turned to face the rest of the team. There was Draco Malfoy the hottest boy Hermione had ever seen as he stood with a grin on his face his hair falling slightly into his eyes. There was Crabbe and Goyle who stood at the back of the group small smiles on their faces as they gave off the vibe that they could take anyone out who even tried to mess with the team. Then of course there was the two new chasers who Hermione didn't really know, Zacharias Smith and Rodger Davies. Zach had honey blonde hair that was cut short with bright green eyes, he was tall and looked lanky but when he got on a broom he was completely in control. Rodger was almost the opposite he had dark jet black hair and almost black eyes with deep brown skin but he too was almost just as tall as Zach. She and Ginny were the only girls on the team.


End file.
